Users regularly engage in electronic commerce using their user devices (e.g., mobile devices). In that regard, users can purchase items, bid on items, exchange data, or conduct many types of electronic transactions over their user devices. In some situations, a user may conduct an electronic transaction in a public place such as a coffee shop, a train station, a crowded airport, etc. In these public places, there may be many people standing around, some of which may be able to see information that the user is entering into an interface of the user device in connection with a transaction. As such, private user information such as credit card information or other personal information may be exposed to potentially wandering eyes.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.